


Support conversation: Fjorm/Summoner

by Kaipiroska



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Conversations, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Mild Blood, S-Support, Support Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaipiroska/pseuds/Kaipiroska
Summary: Summoner support with Princess Fjorm.





	1. C rank

**Author's Note:**

> And there it is. First romance story I write! Let me know if you enjoyed it. I've noticed there is rather few stuff with Fjorm, so I decided to contribute.

**Fjorm** : ...

 **Fjorm** : This night breeze…it feels like in Nilf, isn’t it? Like when we were younger and I constantly opened the windows at night in our room because “it was too hot”. _*giggles*_ …Oh, Gunnthrà…I wish you are safe…

 **Kiran** : ACHOOOOOOOOO!!

 **Fjorm** : Um? Is someone there?

 **Kiran** : _*Sniff*_ Oh, hello Fjorm, I didn’t see you.  

 **Fjorm** : Ah, Kiran, good evening. Why are you up so late?

 **Kiran** :  I spent all day coming up with strategies with the help of Soren and Robin. I needed some fresh air, but this is downright freezing!

 **Fjorm** : You say so? I don’t really mind, it reminds me of my kingdom. Guess it’s the reason why I asked Commander Anna to let me take the night shift.  

 **Kiran** : I would imagine that the princess of an ice kingdom wouldn’t be bothered by some cold air, but I, on the other hand, … _*brrrr*_

 **Fjorm** : _*giggles*_ Your world is not accustomed to cold temperatures, Kiran?

 **Kiran** : Oh no, it is. We have great chunks of land covered in ice,  just not where I grew up. I barely saw the snow two or three times in my home village when I was a kid.

 **Fjorm** : Ah, in Nilf the snow is a daily occurrence. It wouldn’t pass a day that a new mantle of snow would cover the cities. The laughs of the children as they played managed to reach the castle’s walls. And during the sunny days, the kingdom radiated with brightness…

 **Fjorm** : ...

 **Fjorm** : …then Surtr came and…

 **Kiran** : Fjorm, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bring up sad memories. I swear to you we’ll take back your kingdom.

 **Fjorm** : Do not worry Kiran.  Those memories will always be with me, and Surtr’s flames can’t destroy them for how much he tries.

 **Fjorm** : Besides, it’s not necessary to promise me anything, otherwise my debt to you will just get bigger.

 **Kiran** : Fjorm, please, you don’t own me anything. Since you joined our army you became an essential ally in this war, I should be the one in debt.

 **Fjorm** : No Kiran, you don’t understand. In my kingdom, there is an important tradition: when someone saves you from an avalanche, you own that person a debt. You saved my life when we first met. I owe you that much. And since then you have helped me to become stronger. So I’ll do everything I can to repay you.

 **Kiran** : Sheesh, now I feel like being put on a pedestal.

 **Fjorm** : You’re too humble Kiran. You should take a little pride in your actions. After all, if it wasn’t for you, we wouldn’t be here having this conversation.

 **Kiran** : Well now I feel even worse. But I guess you’re right and I should take some credits where it’s du—

 **Kiran** : ACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

 **Fjorm** : Goodness, that startled me!

 **Kiran** : Yeah, I think I’ll head back before I catch a cold.

 **Fjorm** :  Sounds like a good idea. Have a good night, Kiran.

 **Kiran** : The same to you, Fjorm.  Oh, and one last thing.

 **Fjorm** : Um?

 **Kiran** : I wasn’t kidding when I said we’ll take back your kingdom.

 **Fjorm** : …thank you Kiran.

_> Support C  rank  obtained_


	2. B rank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here comes the angst

**Fjorm** : YEEAAH! YEE! AAAH!

 **Kiran** : Nice moves.

 **Fjorm** : _*pant*_ Ah, Kiran! Hello! What are you doing here?

 **Kiran** :  I could ask you the same thing. It’s past bedtime hour and you are still training.

 **Fjorm** : Ah, I bet some other heroes are still training.

 **Kiran** : They are not.

 **Fjorm** : What?

 **Kiran** : Everyone stopped their training session hours ago. Yet, you’re still here after having spent the whole day. 

 **Fjorm** : …I appreciate the concern but you don’t have to worry. I’ll get rest after another couple of throws.

 **Kiran** : It’s what you said at Sharena this afternoon.

 **Fjorm** : … _*Ghh*_ It doesn’t matter. I have to keep going. If you’ll excuse me. YAAAA!

 **Kiran** : Fjorm. You are—by the gods!

 **Fjorm** : …?

 **Kiran** : Fjorm, your hands! They’re bleeding!

 **Fjorm** :…. _*tck*_ I-it’s nothing.

 **Kiran** :  How long have you been training?!

 **Fjorm** : Not long enough.

 **Kiran** : You can’t—gods, let me take a look at them.

 **Fjorm** : Kiran, I have to keep training!

 **Kiran** : Yeah,  and maybe when you have a couple of stumps as hands you’ll stop! Fjorm you can’t keep doing this!

 **Fjorm** : You don’t understand! When I first faced Surtr I wasn’t strong enough and my mother…I-I have to avenge her death.

 **Kiran** : I see. It’s revenge. So you’re just gonna let it take over your life and guide you? Next time Surtr shows up you’re straight up charge at him?

 **Fjorm** : My kingdom is gone Kiran! My people are suffering and my sister is hiding gods know where, and all of this because of HIM! I-I  must do what I must..!

 **Kiran** : But not like this! I understand you want justice for what has happened, but overworking yourself like these won’t help anyone. Your people don’t need it, the Order doesn’t need it, I don’t need it!

 **Fjorm** : But I h-have to…

 **Kiran** : You’re not doing this alone Fjorm. You can’t carry the weight of the world on your shoulders. Let me help you…and give me the lance.

 **Fjorm** : …you’re right. Here.

 **Kiran** : Good. Now, let’s take you to the nursery to take care of those wounds.

 **Fjorm** : It’s not that—YEEEEEPPP!!!!

 **Kiran** : _*Hop*_ And off we go.

 **Fjorm** : K-Kiran?! What are you doing?!

 **Kiran** : Taking you to the nursery.

 **Fjorm** : Ok, but why are you carrying me?

 **Kiran** : No more work for you. You need to rest.

 **Fjorm** : Goodness, this is kinda embarrassing…

 **Kiran** : _*heh*_ Good thing no one is around then?

 **Fjorm** :…gods you know how to be petulant.

 **Kiran** : I can see you smile through my hood.

 **Fjorm** : Oh, quiet you.

 **Kiran** : But seriously, Fjorm? Promise me you won’t overwork yourself like this from now on. I couldn’t bear to see you like this again.

 **Fjorm** : …I promise it, Kiran.

 **Kiran** : _*unf*_ Good.

 **Fjorm** : …Are you really going to carry me all the way to the nursery?

 **Kiran** : _*Unf*_   Yes. _*Unf*_  

 

_> Support B rank obtained._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it didn't sound too much OOC. Hope you liked it.   
> 2 down, 2 to go.


	3. A rank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you thought "why are they not a couple yet" this one is gonna be a ride for you.

_Fjorm enters_

**Fjorm** : Kiran? Are you here? I wanted to talk about—

 **Fjorm** : KIRAN!

 **Kiran** : uuuhhh….

 **Fjorm** : Kiran? Can you hear me? Are you alright?

 **Fjorm** : Gods, What happened here? The room is in utter chaos!

 **Kiran** : Ugh. Fjorm? W-Where am I? What time is it?!

 **Fjorm** : We’re in your studio. A-and it’s full afternoon.  I wanted to talk to you about something when I found the door open.  The room was a mess and you were face down the floor. For a second I thought…

 **Kiran** : Ah. I passed out then. Well, not matter, help me stand up.

 **Fjorm** : Shouldn’t I call one of the healers?

 **Kiran** : Not important. I need to get up. A ton of work to do.

 **Fjorm** : Work?  You mean..Kiran, the floor is littered with papers…what is this?

 **Kiran** : HEY! Gimme that!

 **Fjorm** : These are strategies for possible battles. And these too. And this…Are these all…?

 **Kiran** : …yes.

 **Fjorm** : Wait a second. Our strange encounters at nights…Kiran…you weren’t simply out for a walk, were you?

 **Kiran** : …I can’t sleep properly lately. My mind races with schemes to defeat Muspell. During the best days, I simply pass out. During the worst ones  I dream of Surtr…what he does every time...makes me snaps into the real world, and I get back to plan more possible scenarios. We must win this war. Can’t do it if I’m on the ground.

 **Fjorm** : Listen to yourself!  I was coming here to thank you for convincing me to stop overworking, yet I found you in the same situation as I was!

Kiran: I wanted you to stop because I understood what you were going through. The Order really doesn’t need two overworked messes. So I tried to bring it down to one. You are a princess, you have duties to attend to your kingdom, I, on the other hand, am far more expendable…

 **Fjorm** :…Y-you… _*SMACK*_

 **Kiran** : OUCH! What the hell was that for?

 **Fjorm** :  You!

 **Kiran** : OUCH!

 **Fjorm** : Big!

 **Kiran** : OUCH! S-stop it!

 **Fjorm** : Stupid! 

 **Kiran** : ARGH!

 **Fjorm** : IDIOT!

 **Kiran** : F-fjorm?!

 **Fjorm** : H-how could you say that about yourself. Without you, the Other of Heroes would be lost. Alfonse and Sharena would be lost. …I would be lost.

 **Kiran** :….

 **Fjorm** : … _*sniff*_

 **Kiran** :…Please, don’t…

 **Fjorm** : …What happens in your dream?

 **Kiran** : …Surtr attacks the castle. He slays everything in his way. Regardless of whatever decision I take, every hero of the order dies in front of my eyes.  Then He walks slowly towards me laughing, mocking me for how weak of a fight I put up against him. And he …he drags your body by the head.

 **Fjorm** : …Kiran…

 **Kiran** : It’s always the same dream. Normally, I would just pass it off as some form of stress, but lately, I’ve learned to trust my dreams.  And…I’m scared. I’ve never been scared during the war. Not even when facing Veronica for the first time. Not even when I first met Surtr. Yet, now I’m afraid of what would happen if…

 **Fjorm** : It won’t. I know you will stop it even before it happens. And I will help you.

 **Kiran** : He’s a formidable foe.

 **Fjorm** : I’m sure we’ll find a way to defeat him. It’s what I learned watching your schemes.

 **Kiran** : I suppose you’re right. There is always a way.

 **Fjorm** : Exactly.  Now, what do you think of getting some proper sleep?

 **Kiran** :  If you don’t mind…I would like to stay like this. At least for a little while.

 **Fjorm** : …I guess we could.

 **Kiran** : Besides, I like this particular position.

 **Fjorm** : …Charming as an otter, Kiran.

 **Kiran** :  Hey,  you’re the one on top of me.

 **Fjorm** : It was for smacking some proper sense into you.

 **Kiran** : Well, I guess it worked. I kinda feel tired now…

 **Fjorm** : I’m glad. Oh, almost forgot! I came here in the first place just to say…

 **Kiran** : zzzzzzzzzzzz….

 **Fjorm** : …Thank you. Sleep well, Kiran.

 **Kiran** : ….Fffjoo….

 **Fjorm** : …? I could swear he just…no, it was probably my imagination.

Fjorm leaves.

 **Kiran** : ….nn…fjorm….nnh…zzzzzzzzzzz

 

_> A Support rank obtained._

 

 

 


	4. S Rank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MrK933l5g68  
> And now we finish this.

 

 **Kiran** : Fjorm! Finally found you.

 **Fjorm** : Hello Kiran. Were you looking for me?

 **Kiran** : I..Yeah, I wanted you to thank you for last time. I went paranoid thinking about what could go wrong that I doubted about the abilities of the Order. And if a tactician doesn’t put faith in his men, well…

 **Fjorm** : You don’t have to thank me. I was just doing what you did for me.

 **Kiran** : Then I guess our debt is finally extinguished?

 **Fjorm** : _*chuckles*_ Ahah, no, Kiran, I’m afraid I can’t let it slide so easily.

 **Kiran** : Then perhaps this will make it.  

 **Fjorm** : K-Kiran?! Is that a ring?

 **Kiran** : Yeah. I believe even in Nilf it’s known its meaning.

 **Fjorm** : You mean you’re telling me…

 **Kiran** : I wasn’t completely honest last time, Fjorm.  Sure, I was wandering around the castle because I couldn’t sleep, but I quickly realized that I found comfort in running into you. You were my lamp during my darkest moments and always managed to bring out the best of me. And I realized that I wasn’t seeing you anymore as a friend…but as a lover.

 **Kiran** : So yes, I love you Fjorm. And I want you to know it. I don’t expect you to feel the same way as I am, but…

 **Fjorm** : _Pfft_. Stop.

 **Kiran** : D-did I said something wrong?

 **Fjorm** : On the contrary. Your words just confirmed my feelings. I love you too, Kiran.

 **Kiran** : You do?!

 **Fjorm** : Probably since the day you saved my life. I will always be grateful to you for that.  The truth is that I  wanted to keep the debt going so I’ve had more chances to help you out... And I still want to, of course! But now offering me something like this…I can’t believe you could have made happier.  

 **Kiran** : But, yo-you’re a princess! I mean, are you really ok with someone like me?

 **Fjorm** : A prestigious tactician that will manage to save both Nilf and Askr? That doesn’t sound too bad.

 **Kiran** : This is…you’re just... I-I want to give you back your kingdom, so you can smile like you're smiling now, always. I will do everything in my power to make it happen.

 **Fjorm** : You won't have to carry that duty. We'll do it together. 

 **Kiran** : YES! Together, bound by our love, nothing, not even Surtr, will be able to stop us!

 **Fjorm** : Then I shall be your lance in the challenges ahead, with no worries in my heart, since I know you’ll be by my side.

 **Kiran** : Fjorm, I don’t know what will happen to me after the war, if I will get the chance to come back home, or I will be just straight up summoned back, but what I want you to know is that until then I’ll love you with all my heart, _My Princess_.

 **Fjorm** :   _*chuckles*_ Oh, Kiran, really? _*Chuckles*_ In that case, I swear I’ll love you as much, if not, even more, my Summoner.

 **Kiran** : Come then, let us share our love to the rest of the world!

 **Fjorm** : I guess we could— _YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH!_ Kiran! Put me down!

 **Kiran** : Are you kidding me? I’m so happy I could carry you for miles!

 **Fjorm** : Ahahha! Stop! Ahahahahahahahha!

 

 

_You did so much for me since we met. The only thing bigger than the debt I owe you..._

_...Is my love for you._

 

 

 

 

_> S support rank achieved._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this, it's been a ride. I will probably do more Fjorm stuff in the future.   
> But as it is right now, gonna upload soon enough a BK story.


End file.
